Muriendo
by ScarletWitch-Maximoff
Summary: Después de derrotar a Ultrón Wanda a perdido todo y ahora tiene que enfrentar la mayor pérdida de su vida...


**Este es un reto de primavera para el foro 'La Torre Stark' Espero sea de su agrado. Se ubica después de la era de Ultrón sin embargo a diferencia del MCU hay cosas diferentes, y no todos los muertos hasta ese entonces lo están, así como el hecho de que Wanda tiene todos sus poderes, aunque aún ni ella misma lo sabe… no les digo más y espero lo disfruten.**

**Por cierto ningún personaje es mío, le pertenecen a Disney/Marvel y su creador Stann Lee**.

*

La batalla con Ultrón había terminado pero a un costo muy alto para Wanda, su hermano estaba muerto y ella no le había mentido al robot antes de asesinarlo que ella también lo estaba y no importaba, la ciudad explotaría pronto y ella no tenía la intención de irse de allí, no sin su gemelo, pero las cosas no salen siempre como deseamos y en el último momento apareció Visión y la rescato llevándola a la nave donde ahora estaban los sobrevivientes y… el cuerpo de Pietro.

En cuando Visión la dejó en el suelo y sin siquiera emitir una palabra ella fue al cuerpo de su hermano, estaba en el piso y Barton estaba a su lado, Clint intentó hablarle pero ella no escuchaba, solo veía a su hermano, no lloraba, no gritaba, no peleaba, solo emanaba esa aura rojiza que la caracterizaba y miraba a su hermano con un dolor y una culpa tan profundos que los que estaban cerca, incluidos algunos de los Vengadores como Nat, Tony y un lejano Steve no pudieron evitar desviar la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos, algunos más discretos que otros pero el dolor era palpable para todos los presentes y era algo tan desgarrador que la única persona que se atrevió a acercarse fue Natasha, pues si bien no tenía idea que decirle a la castaña no quería que se sintiera sola, lo que la viuda negra no sabia es que el sufrimiento y pena de la nueva Vengadora era tanta que en cuanto se acerco y la tocó para darle algo de apoyo salió disparada por los aires topado fuertemente contra una de las paredes de la nave, aturdida por el ataque volvió su vista hacia su agresora pero ella seguía exactamente donde mismo, no se había imnutado en lo más mínimo y su instinto le decía que el ataque recibido no fue intencional, aún así nadie más intentó acercarse de nuevo.

La magia rojiza que emanaba la chica cada vez se sentía más, él poder que irradiaba mesclado con todo su sufrimiento había captado hasta la atención de Thor quien había preferido mantenerse al margen, sin embargo cuando la chica cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su gemelo las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin control alguno y cuando por fin tomó a su gemelo entre sus brazos el grito que salió de ella fue tan desolador que todos los sobrevivientes estaban consternados, la mayoría llorando en silencio una perdida que no era suya pero que al ver a la joven tan desgarrada y rota no podian evitar las lágrimas.

Wanda estuvo abrazada a su hermano por un tiempo incalculable para los presentes, las lágrimas de la chica no paraban pero después de un tiempo logró salir del estado de shock en que se encontraba y por primera vez alzó la mirada, vio como su pueblo lloraba en silencio así como a Los Vengadores y a Natasha que estaba sentada y herida, no dijo nada, el dolor y la oscuridad la consumían y no quería más espectáculo del que había dado, tomo el cuerpo de su hermano entre sus brazos para levantarlo como si solo estuviera herido y ella lo ayudaste a caminar solo ayudada por sus propios poderes para sostener el peso de él.

Quería un lugar más privado, no deseaba que todos la miraran con lástima así que con todo su caos mental y emocional se dirigió directamente hacia el único hombre a quien culpaba. Stak.

-Necesito una habitación para nosotros – pidió tratando de tragarse todo su odio y orgullo, solo quería un lugar donde poder abrazarse a Pietro sin juicios, pero ya había demaciada gente en la nave y Tony no sabía donde podría llevarla.

-Wanda… - ¿Qué podría decirle sin causar más estragos – Yo no puedo… - Pero antes de poder continuar los poderes de la chica volvieron a crispar y volverse peligrosos rápidamente.

-Callate – grito – No digas que no puedes, tu mataste todo lo que he amado, mis padres y ahora mi hermano, tu y Banner crearon a Ultrón pero el androide no sabía la diferencia entre salvar al mundo y destruirlo ¿De quién crees que lo aprendio? – terminó de decir, ya no gritando pero sí bastante alto como para que no fuese el único en escucharla.

\- Quiero un lugar privado – exigió y esta vez sus poderes se salieron de control, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y el rostro de Stark no ayudaba.

En unos cuantos segundos y sin respuesta del magnate los poderes de la Bruja Escarlata se expandieron empezando a hacer que la nave fallaste, si alguien no intervenía pronto la nave se estrellaría y todos correrían el mismo destino que Sokovia, la nevé estaba fuera de control, los sistemas habían dejado de funcionar y empezaban a caer cuando Nick Fury acompañado de un Steve se acercaron a ella – Wanda – la llamo el Capitán América para atraer su atención antes de que alguna desgracia más sucediera, ella volteo a ver a quien le había llamado sin cambiar su semblante y por primera vez el rubio temió en verdad por la vida de todos, el estado de la niña (al menos para él) era terrible y se había quedado sin palabras al ver todo ese dolor en esos ojos rojizos que lo miraban y a la vez veían a la nada.

\- Tengo una habitación para ustedes, te llevaré a ella pero tienes que controlar tus poderes o la nave caerá y todos moriremos – intervino Nick Fury que al parecer aún conservaba algo de calma.

Wanda lo volteo a ver y asintió llorando y lo siguió, conforme avanzaban la nave empezaba a estabilizarse de nuevo. Fury la llevó a una habitación, no había mucho, un sillón, una cama en mal estado pero… - Sé que no es lo que esperabas pero acabo de recuperar la nave, esta fue mi habitación, ahora tu puedes usarla, la joven asintió y entró con el cuerpo de su hermano, lo llevó a la cama, lo recostó con cuidado acomodo la cabeza y cuerpo de su hermano entre sus piernas y empezó a cantarle una canción en rumaní que siempre le cantaba para despertarlo, pero pasaban los minutos y el no despertaba y ella rompió en un llanto desgarrador, su hermano no podía haberse ido, no sin ella, eran uno, se lo había prometido cuando eran niños, siempre juntos – Pietro, hermano despierta por favor – le rogó y rogó sin poder o querer evitar el llanto ¿**Por qué no puedes escuchar una sola de las cosas que intento decirte?** Te dije que volvieras cuando todos estuvieran a salvo… por favor no puedes dejarme sola, no te atrevas Pietro – susurro moviendo le y dejando que sus poderes los envolvieron y llevando sus manos a las heridas más graves en su pecho y su abdomen intentando curarlas, no sabía si podía hacerlo pero no soportaba verlo así, el problema era que aunque las heridas cerraban el no volvía y ella tenía que aceptar que había perdido esta batalla contra la muerte.

\- Pietro regresa a mi te prometo que nunca más alejare a una chica de ti, prometo ser la hermana menor **_VUELVE A MI –_** pidió en un grito tan desgarrador que todos los que estaban cerca del cuarto pudieron escuchar.

Wanda seguía llorando abrazada a su hermano cuando este de pronto abrió los ojos dando una gran vocanada de aire sacándole un tremendo susto a su hermana – Pietro – Susurro abrazando lo aún más fuerte – No llores Wanda – apenas pudo pedir su hermano y volvió a desmayarse – Pietro, Pietro, Pietro – llamó pero el no recobró la conciencia y ella haría lo que fuera por que no se fuera de nuevo, su respiración era muy débil y ella sabía que sí no hacía algo lo perdería de nuevo.

\- AYUDA, AYUDA, AYUDA – grito y pronto el Capitán América y Thor, quienes eran de los más fuertes aparecieron en la habitación seguidos por detrás de Fury y Visión.

\- ¿Que pasa? – Preguntó el Dios del trueno de forma tranquila, nadie, ni siquiera él quería hacerla perder los estribos de nuevo.

\- Ayúdenme Pietro esta vivo, se está muriendo – contestó con lágrimas en las mejillas.

\- Wanda eso no es posible, yo cheque sus signos vitales, el ya no esta aquí – contestó de manera muy suave Steve tratando de mantenerla en calma y regresarla a la realidad por dolorosa que fuera.

\- No, esta vivo ayúdenme – Rogó y esta vez fue Visión quien se acerco, su intención era tranquilizarla pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la castaña tomó su mano y le obligó a que sintiera el pulso de su hermano, claro que Visión no estaba preparado para algo así y sólo miro a aquellos ojos que suplicaba ayuda.

\- Thor – llamó la IA – tu martillo – pidió pero antes de esperar respuesta lo trajo hacia él, tomó el martillo en sus manos, lo coloco en el corazón del velocista y le dio una gran descarga eléctrica y de pronto la respiración del hermano de la Bruja empezó a ser más fuerte lo que causó que todos se acercaran.

\- Esta vivo, no entiendo como pero esta vivo, más no lo estará por mucho, hay que llevarlo con la doctora Cho inmediatamente e intentar mantenerlo con vida durante en camino – les dijo a los presentes que sólo estaban mirando lo sucedido en un silencio sepulcral

\- No sobrevivirá, no tienen aún la tecnología necesaria para hacerlo – sentenció Thor y entonces miro a la chica, Wanda era su nombre y lo miraba desecha.

\- Por favor… sálvalo – Pidió mirando directamente pues la mente del dios del trueno giraba sólo en Asgard y su madre – haré lo que sea Thor – le suplico en la mente del Dios y este suspiro.

\- Hay que llevarlo a Asgard, mi madre quizá lo pueda ayudar, antes a salvado a mi padre de morir, pero no sé si funcione con un humano - y quizás Loki con un buen trato pueda ayudarla – termino de decir en la mente de la chica pues quizás los demás Vengadores lo último no les agradara.

Haré lo que sea, lo que me pidan, iré a donde sea, por favor – volvió a suplicar.

Thor asintió – supongo que también querrás ir – ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta – Tú no sabes volar y como llevaré a tu hermano Visión te llevará, el androide asintió, la tomo entre sus brazos y salió de la nave siguiendo a Thor, cuando lo alcanzó el rubio llevando su martillo – Heimdall, necesitamos transporte. Y en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se vieron transportados a Asgard donde fueron recibidos por el guardián del Bifröst quien les informó que Frigga estaba en sus aposentos y sin más palabras Visión llevando a Wanda siguió a Thor quien llevaba a Pietro a un lugar que era hermoso pero dadas las circunstancias apenas y lo podía apreciar.

\- Madre – Saludo y dejo en cama a Pietro – necesitamos tu ayuda para salvarlo, es una larga historia pero…

\- Creo que ya la estoy viendo hijo – contestó viendo a Wanda quien no había dejado de llorar y le estaba mostrando lo sucedido…

\- Por favor alteza, salva a mi hermano – Pidió, suplicó, rogó y algo en la joven tocó su corazón.

Ella, Frigga, reina de Asgard había sido criada por brujas y reconocía una y el poder de la joven tenía demasiado potencial, no era momento de decirlo pero la joven llamada Wanda había vuelto a la vida a su hermano y su sufrimiento la había hecho aceptar ayudarlo cuando la pequeña brujita le mostró lo sucedido.

Frigga se acerco con delicadeza al hombre tendido en su cama, era apenas un niño si lo comparaba en edad a sus hijos, tocó al chico y una estela de magia lo cubrió por completo– Wanda – la llamo dirigiéndose por el nombre de la joven – acabo de poner a tu gemelo en un sueño mágico, profundo y sanador, no puedo asegurarte que se salvará pero haré todo lo posible por hacerlo niña mía aunque tenga que recibir ayuda de Loki, por el momento les llevare a su habitación donde podrán estar todo el tiempo necesario… pero niña mía aunque soy la Diosa de la creación solo dependerá de la voluntad de vivir de tu gemelo y tienes que respetar su voluntad, todo lo demás es cuestión de tiempo y no te preocupes por nada, ahora son mis invitados y haré todo lo posible por devolverte a tu hermano gemelo, solo tienes que tener paciencia y no te preocupes yo me encargo de Odín pequeña y a pesar de que Wanda aun irradiaba su magia y poder, la madre de toda la creación rompió la distancia entre ellas y la abrazo – deja de sufrir, tu hermano esta con nosotros ahora y tu tienes que ser su fuerza, mi magia y el sueño en el que esta podrán sanarlo, pero el tiene que querer vivír y sin ti eso no ocurrirá – susurro en su oído mientras la abrazaba y dejaba que la chica desahogara su dolor, pues si bien ella no era su madre, era la Diosa de la creación y la chica tenía sus creencias en ellos como Dioses y entonces ella podía darle el amor y un poco de consuelo de una madre que tanto la niña necesitaba.

Y ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para ver que pasaba, nada estaba escrito, lo que era un hecho, es que la chica que se permitía llorar en sus brazos había vuelto a la vida a su hermano y ella quizás, solo quizás también podría ayudarla con sus poderes. El tiempo decidiría…

*

**Bien espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen su rew con sus opiniones, solo tengan en cuenta que es la primera vez que escribo algo en este estilo. Gracias**.


End file.
